


First Love/Late Spring

by Huffybearchild



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Video & Computer Games, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffybearchild/pseuds/Huffybearchild
Summary: Sebastian would've never considered himself one to be tied down, he was going to leave the valley with no strings attached.  But a chance encounter one night in late spring has him second guessing his morals, and plans for the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian stood by the lake, a cigarette pressed between his lips and a set of buds loosely dangled from his ears.

Most nights he was out here looking into the water, letting the nicotine and light hum of whatever song was playing sooth and comfort him.

He had just finished a project from Hell that had taken him the better part of the week to complete. Sebastian didn’t consider himself to have a short fuse, however as the days rolled by and the number of errors in his code work hadn’t dwindled, his patience was starting to wear thin. He would’ve started pulling out chunks of hair had he not managed to find some sort of breakthrough an hour earlier. A wave of relief had immediately washed over him as he sent his work off the the agency .

Sighing, he flicked the remainder of the cigarette into the water and watched as the embers fizzed out.

He hadn’t planned on spending the rest of the night chain smoking, but one thing had led to another and now there were only two darts left in the pack and a pile of them floating in front of him.

He was about to reach for another when he caught something moving in his peripherals. It was to dark to see far beyond where he was, the only light around was the moon and the low glow of his cell phone. But there was definitely a shadow moving somewhere over the ridge.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried to brush of the nagging feeling. He was nearly twenty four, a grown ass man shouldn’t have to tell himself to ‘ _be cool’_.

Then there was a thump, one loud enough to be heard over his music.

“Who’s there?” He felt more than a bit foolish yelling into the night, a part of him not expecting a reply at all.

“Hey it’s me”

 _Me? Me who?_ he thought not recognizing the voice at all.

“Hey could you help me?”

It took him a second to register that his feet were already moving, he mentally kicked himself. so much for _‘playing it cool’_

Sebastian wasn’t even sure who this was or what their intentions were. As he made his way up the ridge through the dark underbrush, thoughts of the morning paper headlines flashed across his mind “Stardew Valley killer strikes! Local man found dead!” His palms began to sweat.

“Hello?”

“Down here”

He held his phone up, using it as a make shift flash light and scanned the area. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found the voice’s owner. It was a girl. Her pink hair was all disheveled, and dirt was smeared across her small face in several spots.

She looked like a mess.

“Can you help me up?”

“Uh yeah” He turned his head away and stuck out his hand for her to grab, more than a little embarrassed to be caught gawking at her.

“Thank you” she brushed off some of the grime from her legs.

“What were you doing up here anyway?”

“I got lost in the mines” “you wouldn’t believe how deep that thing goes” she laughed, shifting nervously on her feet.

“First time down there?”

She gestured to herself grinning, as if the smattering of cuts and bruises wasn’t enough of an answer. “I thought I was going to die” she muttered “I really hurt my leg” He watched as she applied pressure, testing the limb in question, wincing at the sudden movements.

“Do you want me to call the doctor?”

“Harvey? Oh I already did” “he’ll be here soon”

Sebastian nodded, noting the use of first names. “Alright, lets get you down the mountain pass so he can find you”

They walked in silence, her arm around his shoulder and leaning into him to regain some balance.

“I’m glad you were up, I probably would’ve been stuck up there for a while otherwise”

“That’s the first compliment staying up late has gotten me” he said blowing a few rouge strands of hair out of his face.

“ Yoba bless the night owls”

They both chuckled, the noise echoing back at them.

Sebastian couldn’t help but feel the slight graze of the top of her head touching his chin, her tiny frame standing a good foot under his. Was it smart for someone so small and frail looking to have gone into such a dangerous place? Judging by their positions he guessed not. “You know you probably shouldn’t go down there by yourself anymore”

“Are you offering to come with me?”she asked, slowing their pace to look up at him

“No, not really” Admittedly he’d always wanted to go in, but never quite worked up the courage to do so. Meanwhile some nameless girl a quarter of his size had gone and done what he deemed ‘to dangerous’. If that didn’t wound his pride he wasn’t sure what would.

Suddenly a shout pierced the awkward silence.

“Canyon?”

“Harvey!” Her voice lit up as she began to wave her free hand, trying to flag him down in the darkness.

 _Canyon?_ So that was her name.

“There you are” “ I ran here as fast as I could” A bead of sweat trailed down the doctor’s brow as he jogged over to them.

“Are you in your pajamas?”

Sebastian eyed the man up, he had never seen Harvey so dressed down before. From his track pants to the sandals, it looked like a whole new person had greeted them.

“It’s half past twelve Canyon, of course I am” he sighed and folded his arms “now let’s look at that leg”

Gentility Sebastian handed her over to Harvey, immediately feeling the loss over her weight.

“Thanks for your help tonight stranger” A small smile played across her face and a rosy hue on her cheeks went unnoticed under the cover of the night.

“It’s Sebastian” he said digging his fists into his pockets. He couldn’t help but watch as Harvey removed her shoe and sock, rotating Canyon’s foot softly from one side to the other.

“You have one of the worst sprained ankles I’ve ever seen” “ but nothing some ice and a good nights rest can’t cure”

“Phew, I thought I was a goner for sure”

Harvey pushed his glasses up his nose and ran a hand through his hair. “You very well could have been if Sebastian hadn’t found you” his tone lowered an octave in a way a parent would scold a child. “Alright let’s get you home” he knelt down, turning his back for her to climb onto. “I can take her from here” he said adjusting Canyon’s small body behind him.

Yawning, she loosely draped her arms around Harvey, settling them around his neck. “See you later Sebastian, it was nice to finally meet you”

“See ya” Sebastian began to open the door to the front of his house, he could hear the doctor giving the tired girl an ear full of ‘what if’s’ and ‘buts’ as they disappeared.

After making some coffee and descending down the basements stairs he settled back into his desk chair, flipping through a few unread emails.

Who was this Canyon girl. The Valley rarely saw visitors, let alone new residents. He blew the steam away from the mug and took a sip, were she and Harvey seeing each other? He grimaced and closed the tabs he had open, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He needed to forget the whole chance encounter.

He needed some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian hit the cue-ball, sending all the others zig zagging across the pool table. The yellow and green billiards sinking into the pockets.

“I don’t get how he does it”

“Hm? What’s that Sam?” Abigail lifted her head up from her spot on the couch, closing the book on her lap.

“He’s not even paying attention and he’s still kicking my ass” The blonde fisted his hair in frustration “how is that even possible?!” Sam made his way over to the other end of the table and lined up his shot carefully. “Fuck” he muttered watching the balls curve and miss the pocket hard. “Bro, at least show my ass some respect before you wipe the floor with it” Shrugging Sebastian plopped himself onto the sofa next to his purple haired friend.

“Sorry dude, I just got stuff on my mind”

“Ya, like what?”

He shrugged again reaching for the side table where his beer was. His mind kept replaying a conversation he had with his mother earlier that morning. It was pretty mundane, from the ‘ how to did you sleep?’ To the ‘ did you want cream in your coffee?’ Until she had brought up wanting to book him a doctor’s appointment.

_“ you haven’t been in years Seb, you should at least get a check up”_

_“ I’m fine mum ” “ I’m really busy, I don’t have time for that” She grimaced, brows knitting slightly._

_“ sounds like you and Harvey both”_

_“What do you mean?” He asked, grabbing the coffee pot from the burner and pouring the two of them another cup._

_“I tried to get Maru to squeeze you in tomorrow, but Harvey’s closing the clinic early” “ I wonder why” She mumbled, sipped at the steamy mug._

_“Oh I think I know why”_

Downing the rest of his glass he felt his cheeks flush and guilt swell in his chest. Sebastian knew better than anyone what it was like to be the talk of town gossip, but there he was actively fueling a story based on one interaction and personal bias. Disgust had been hitting him in waves ever since. He had been so lost in his own head he hadn’t realized that the saloon had started to filled up quite a bit. Sebastian stood up. “I’m going to go get another drink, you guys want anything?”

“I’ll have another beer” “But not what we had last time that shits to hoppy” Sticking his tongue out, Sam made a gagging noise.

“Alright, girly beer for Sam, Abigail?” She waved a hand dismissing his offer.

“ Nah I’m good, thanks”

Nodding, he headed off to the bar in the other room. The music was significantly louder in the main hall. Sebastian tried to avoid bumping into a few stray shoulders, but it was becoming increasingly harder the closer he moved toward the counter. _Why was it so busy today?_

“Gus” “Can I get a bohemian, and uh” quickly he scanned the drink menu picking out the first ale he spotted “A Blonde Bear Runner”

The round man nodded heading over to take a few more orders before taping out their drinks. Sebastian took a stool, drumming his fingers on the wood counter. He was starting to lose the buzz that had been building all evening. What a shame he thought swiveling around in the chair. Most of the town had turned up tonight, the tables were all full. Emily the waitress was scrambling around trying to fill pitchers, and collect empty glasses. Had he missed the memo? Was something going on? He was about to give up hope on their round of beers when a familiar set of pink locks bounced into view.

She had been standing in a far corner of the saloon, lips sucking on a straw, trying to get at the last bit of drink in the cup. He watched as she slowly swayed back and forth to the music. It was kind of endearing that she felt so comfortable dancing even without a partner. Looking at her now it was undeniable that she could clean up well. Her hair curled neatly framing her pale face, and a collared sundress hugged her petite figure. Better than mud the caked overalls from yesterday he chuckled cracking a smile.

When the song ended, his gaze was fixed on her as she made her way through the maze of tables.

_Was she coming over here?_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe he could make polite conversation about the weather or how busy it was, and then when his drinks finally arrived he would cut and run back to the game room. While he was trying to mentally coach himself, She had already passed him, ending up at the other side of the counter and next that purple haired man, Shane.

Gentility, she put her hand on the slumped over man’s shoulder, trying not to startle him. Sebastian watched as the drunk rolled his eyes at something she said, obviously a little more than annoyed with her presence.

Canyon fiddled with the clasps of her purse, rummaging through its large pocket until she pulled out a small container. From a distance it appeared to be some sort of kitchen Tupperware, wrapped to look like a makeshift gift. She placed it on the counter, carefully sliding across the gap between them. Shane actually seemed taken aback, he leaned into his chair, stammering what looked like a thank you as his cheeks and neck flushed slightly.

Sebastian didn’t know much about Shane, most of the town knew he was a cynic, and after spending his weekends at the Saloon so often, it was more than clear that he had a bit of a drinking problem. But in all that time spent watching from the other room of the bar, a blush was definitely a first.

She gave him one last pat, than headed back down the bar towards Gus, trying to flag him down to replace her empty cup.

“You’re not going to have much luck with that”

She sighed, looking back at Gus, his fists full of tickets, no doubt orders messily scribbled on them. She shrugged taking the empty seat beside him. “Good evening stranger”

“It’s Sebastian”

“I know” she said swinging her feet, they couldn’t quite touch the floor. “I never forget a face”

There was an awkward silence between them. Sebastian bit his lip, he hated feeling obligated to make small talk, _how did Sam do this so easily?_ “So What was that about?” He tried his best to nonchalantly point at Shane, hoping that he wouldn’t attract any more unwanted attention.

“Oh, I brought him something from my garden” “it was his birthday” He cocked an eyebrow. “You garden?” It was more a question to himself. Was she living at the doctor’s? It wasn’t like Stardew Valley had an inn, let alone a place to plant seeds. “Yeah all the time” “I have this big field and I haven’t even touched a quarter of it”

“Does Harvey’s clinic have a backyard or something?” He must have looked as dumb as he felt because she started laughing, her face turning a shade of pink.

“I’m not staying at Harvey’s” “I’m living on the farm, you know past Marnie’s ranch”

 _That had been abandoned hadn’t it?_ No one had lived there since that old man. Sam and him had once cut through the property, it was all over grown and the little cabin hardly looked inhabitable. His mind swirled back and forth from thoughts of this girl squatting in a tiny shack in the woods.

“It was my grandfather’s”she smiled as if sensing his dismay.

“Oh I remember him” “didn’t really know him, he was a bit of a recluse” It was a long time ago but he could vaguely recall a quiet man with grey hair.

She giggled, fingers playing with the tiny cocktail straw in the empty glass. “kind of like someone I know”

“What me?!” Now he was the one blushing.

“I’ve been here since the beginning of spring and we’ve only just met”

It wasn’t exactly hard to believe, normally he kept to himself, only ever really leaving the house to meet up with Sam or go out for a smoke. This girl was small with some of the pinkest hair he’d ever seen. He wondered how he had missed her in passing and idle chatter for a whole month. Canyon stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hey Seb!” ” Did ya get lost?”

They both turned around to find his two friends greeting them. Sam wedged himself in between the bar stools.

“Dude we’ve been waiting for like thirty minutes” The Blonde went to grab his glass “Ugh you let my beer get warm”

“Shit sorry dude” he had been so caught up talking to Canyon that he hadn’t even noticed Gus had brought their drinks over.

“It’s whatever” Sam shrugged “we’re probably going to head out though it’s getting pretty late”

Sebastian checked his wrist watch, it was nearly twelve, how had he let so much time slip away. “We still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah” Sam nodded gingerly than turned his attention to Canyon.

“You wanna come?” She looked back to Sebastian almost silently asking for permission before replying.“Um sure, what are you guys doing?”

“Ouija night”

**Author's Note:**

> oof first chapters are always so hard, laying out ground work is always so rocky, I hope I did a good job !!


End file.
